Tundria
Frozen Expanse Tundria is a Harsh ice planet with frigid temperatures, low gravity and a thin atmosphere. Notable for its malodorous methan pools and towering icy ridges, only the hardiest and craziest will survive there. Details * Frontier Sector * Extremely Cold * Cold-type Legion and Mods can be found in abundance ='Alliance Benefit'= :: When 100% alliance on the planet is reached, Starlink's allies on all planets gain +10 levels, increasing their combat and defensive power. ='Locations'= Ahuna Cryovents An eerie calm hangs over these areas, where spires of frozen gas called cryovolcanoes erupt in the wake of recent tectonic activity. Ticker Spawnpool The methane that bubbles up from Tundria’s hot core and becomes trapped in frozen lakes near the surface is a rich source of natural energy for settlers. An industrial infrastructure developed here in Tundria’s early days, but has since fallen into disarray. Nunavic Glacier Sheltered from the frigid winds by towering glacial mesas, these valleys are warm enough to support small oases of life, including forests of coniferous Topsy Trees. The Dredger The remains of a great Electrum Rush machine that represented the pinnacle of Prospector industry. Tundria’s vast reserves of natural resources inspired Prospector engineers to design and construct a massive Dredger which would reach below the planet’s icy crust and give access to its valuable Electrum and sulphur deposits. Long abandoned after the emergence of the Legion, this huge machine lies dormant - a rusted reminder of the once-great civilizations that have been laid low by Grax. =Wildlife= Sasquid These highly-aggressive sentinels of the ice use their tusks to dig up food from under the snow. Settlers who happen upon their eggs, nested on heat vents, are often greeted by a very angry mother. Sasquid Tusk Sasquid Tusks are finely-honed natural weapons, with the potential to inform the design of high-precision projectiles. Frost Pearl At first thought to be mammals, Sasquid are actually closer in biology to fish. This means they lay eggs. Somehow able to resist the intense heat of Tundria’s geothermal vents, these egg clusters are merely warmed by them while incubating. Ticker These insects gain their explosive properties from the methane they eat, which is trapped under Tundria’s frozen lakes. The danger - and the smell - encourage most people to keep their distance. Shellcicle Tickers are far too volatile to study up-close, but we can examine the shells they shed as they grow. Most insectoid species would perish in Tundria’s freezing climate, but Tickers thrive. Perhaps their shells can reveal how they can stave off the cold. Direhorn When gathered in large numbers, herd of these tusked tundra grazers can cause avalanches with the sound from their hooves. Only the hungriest settlers try to eat their tough, sour meat. Topsy Cone Tundria’s native trees are bizarre, seeming to grow upside-down, but the cones that grow from them are stanger still. They seem like they would be too heavy for the trees to support, but they rarely drop to the ground. =Secrets of Tundria= The heat below Tundria’s icy surface has given rise to startling life in the depths of its liquid methane oceans. Some have claimed to have spotted massive sea creatures swimming below the surface, although these reports are unconfirmed, and the species have not been identified. Category:Planets